1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video signal encoding, and more particularly to the field of matching of a reduced spectrum lighting source with video encoding program variables for increased data compression variables.
2. Background of the Invention
Digital storage and/or transmission of video data has applications in entertainment, video conferencing, education, medicine, and virtually any application where moving pictures are desired. High quality video data requires large bandwidths whether the video data is to be stored, or transmitted over finite bandwidth transmission media such as modems and various other Internet connections. Various algorithms and systems exist for encoding and compressing video data, including the audio data that is normally included within the video data. One such standard is the Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) standard, ISO/IEC 11172, entitled “Coding of Moving Pictures and Associated Audio For Digital Storage Media At Up To About 1.5 Mbit/s”, which is referred to as MPEG-1 and is incorporated herein by reference. However, 1.5 Mbit/s is too high a digital data rate to enable real time video playback over Internet connections, even including digital subscriber line (DSL) connections. Accordingly, a need exists for improved techniques for compressing, encoding, and playing back sensory stimulus data streams such as video data streams, audio data streams, and combined video/audio data streams.